


falling

by corey_heartless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corey_heartless/pseuds/corey_heartless
Summary: What could have happened in The Avengers if Pepper answered Tony's call?





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, plus English isn't my mother tongue, so forgive me for any mistakes made. For those who really want to get into this, a fitting soundtrack might be Only Mortal by Tritonal.  
> Enjoy!

The sound of the wind against the armor. The noise of some explosion, far from him. Steve telling him it was a one-way trip. And he knew it. Yes, he was aware of it; it could not be otherwise.

One last look at the city above which he was flying; New York was so beautiful seen from above. He flew towards space, the infinite and incommensurable space, a space that he deeply feared. His burden? A bomb: intended for those types who had tried to invade the earth. But he would not let them do it. For what was perhaps the first time in his life, Tony Stark did not think for himself. No, his thought was verged at something else. Or maybe at someone else.

"Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?"

It seemed that J.A.R.V.I.S. had read in his mind. The image of Pepper smiling, motionless, appeared in front of him. He would have remembered her like this. So much the better.

"You might as well."

He answered. After all, what did he have to lose?

He headed at enormous speed toward the Stark Tower. His tower, or, better, his and Pepper's. And she wasn't answering him. But she would not answer, no, who knows where she was? Who knows what she was doing? Then, after overcoming the enormous written almost completely destroyed, the one that had to form his name and dominate the entire metropolis, on the other side someone answered. A weak voice, slightly disturbed, but a voice that Tony knew very well and that he loved, in all his shades.

"Tony?"

It was her. It was Pepper. She had answered him; there was no man happier than him right now. He smiled.

"Tony, I followed everything from the news ... What ... What do you want to do?"

He blinked. What did he want to do? Too many things, there would not be time to list them, his time was about to end. But he began to speak:

"Pepper ... I ..."

Why did he call her? Why he always timed down to the last minute in doing things? She has been by his side for long long time, and only now he was trying to tell her what he had not been able to do in years. What an idiotic idea. Only Tony Stark would have thought of such an idea.

"Pepper, I'm sorry ..."

New York disappeared under him and in front of him a new world opened, unexplored, immense and, above all, unlivable. At least for him.

"Tony, where are you?"

"Pepper ... I ... I love you."

His last words. Then contact with the world was lost. He had remained alone, staring at a spaceship that was catching fire. _I love you._ Not bad as a choice of words, no, not at all. They resounded in his head, like a song or a poem. And then his thoughts turned to the person to whom they were directed. Virginia Pepper Potts. Who knows what she was doing now? Was she staring at the TV screen, hoping to see him pop up somewhere? Was she screaming his name on the phone, hoping he would answer her? Was she simply crying, surrendered to the destiny?

He didn't know, or rather, he didn't want to. He just closed his eyes, and fell. He fell out of space, out of time. In a second his life ran fast before his eyes, just as fast as his inexorable fall. Once he was in one world, once he was in another. Once he was breathing, once he wasn't. After all, he was a simple human, mortal, fallible, what could he do against a force he did not even know? And he kept falling, illuminated by the explosion and hit by his powerful shockwave. And he fell heavy, weighed down by gravity, but, perhaps, slightly relieved, lifted by a weight that now he had taken away. And he kept falling.

And then, who knows, maybe now Pepper was smiling.


End file.
